The taale of a Mincrafter
by 142r1
Summary: Its pretty boring in the first chapter but then it tends to get better. Rated M because I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of a Minecrafter Chapter 1.

I woke up in a world full of blocks. By the water I saw. Behind me was a few blocks of dirt topped with grass. The grass wasn't a luscious green. No it wasn't like that till a few feet to the south. But in front of me was a huge ocean. Big mountains to the East ant to the west was a desert. I figure I must start to punch some trees. So I jumped up and started walking. As I reached the small forest I noticed the grass became greener. There were Birch trees and what seemed to be another type of tree. Not a Jungle or Snow toped one. No I believe it was in the very first version of minecraft. I don't remember the name of the tree. I started punching it. After I punched the tree down I got 6 wood. I placed in my crafting space in my inventory and I got wood planks. Then I walked around and collected saplings. Since I only got 2 saplings I decided to punch 2 more trees. From the first tree I got 5 wood and the second I got only 4. Then I heard something. "Oink!" A pig! I started punching it to get food. Yes, A raw pork chop. After I made the wood I got into planks I started to build a frame of a small house. I started to clear away some tall grass with my fist and I got some seeds! I figure I'm going to plant them later. Then I got a flower. It was a yellow one. I will save it for later to plant outside my house. Then I remembered I have to make a work bench and some tools. So I did and then I made a wood axe and a wood shovel. I made a outline o and inside there was 9 square feet. That's not big enough! So I re did it and made i around. That was at least a little bigger. I made the walls 2 blocks high and I realized I need a door and more wood planks. I glanced at the sun. It was a little after midday. So then it must be 1 o'clock!

5 Minecraft hours later…

At last! I was done with my house. It wa That means it was 3 high on the inside an on the inside to. I made 2 doors and made double doors and cut out 3 2 block windows. I plunked down a workbench and sighed. "I'm lonely." I said aloud. Then I got back to work. I made a new floor. Out of birch planks. I thought the lighter wood floor looked good with the regular plank wall. I took a glance outside and I saw that it was becoming night time.

Next morning

During the night I went mining. I got a lot of stuff. 46 cobble, 3 iron, and 10 coal. Then I made a furnace. I placed it down next to the Workbench and placed in the coal and the iron to smelt. Then I made some torches remembering how dark it was in the house. My tools were broken now though. My wood pickaxe that I made got busted on the coal then I made the stone and it broke when I came home. I placed 4 torches one on each corner. I then realized I had a lot of saplings in my inventory. So I went out and planted them. Then on the last sapling I planted I didn't hear him coming. A creeper. He blew up. "ssssssssss-BOOOOM!" Then I felt myself in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of a Minecrafter Chapter 2

Rachel

I respawned somewhere in a desert. A little ways off I saw a castle made of stone brick and cobble stone. I wondered who lived there. I had no gear or anything. All there was, was sand and cactus or is it cacti?

"Hey!" I shouted to the castle hoping someone would hear me. I saw a head poke out from one of the windows of the castle.

"Hi. I haven't ever seen anyone out here. How did you get here?" The Minecrafter asked.

"I don't know really. I was building a house by a small lake and a creeper came and blew it up and I respawned a little way over there" I replied pointing behind me.

"Oh… Well your welcome to stay here with me if you'd like." The Minecrafter said.

"Okay." I said walking over.

"So what's your name?" The Minecrafter asked me jumping down to the ground.

"I'm Rachel. What's your name?" I asked.

"Daniel. But you can call me Danny." Danny replied holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.

Danny had brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt with blue pants, the usual clothing for Minecrafters. I noticed he also had blue eyes and a strong grip. "So follow me and I'll give you a tour of the house. Just follow me," He said leading me to the front door. I followed gaping in awe looking around. "This is the first floor it has the study, living room, the kitchen, and a bathroom. Upstairs is my room and another bathroom. Uh I don't have a ,a place for you to sleep so I guess tomorrow I can build a room or something first thing tomorrow morning. I don't know where you are going to sleep tonight, I mean you can sleep on the floor in my room or there's the living room. It's really your choice."

"Can I sleep in your room on the floor?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment searching my eyes. I looked away and blushed. "Okay." He said softly taking my hand. Once there he lent me one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts to change into. I quickly changed in the bathroom and he laughed and said I looked like him with his old clothes on. I laughed and curled up in a ball across the room. I could tell he was looking at me shivering. He cleared his throat.

"Uh well this sounds awkward but if you want you can um…you can sleep here in the bed with the covers" I was grateful that it was dark in the room with just one torch lit because I was blushing so much I could feel my ears were red and hot. He probably felt the same way.

I got up slowly and cautiously and walked over to the side of the bed. I saw his baby blue eyes following me as I sat down and threw my legs onto the bed. I was cold still but a little warmer. I was just falling asleep until I heard Danny start to say something. He was mumbling something.

"What" I asked.

"Huh oh nothing." He shifted and his foot and it touched my leg. I wasn't sure if it was accidently or on purpose but he didn't move his foot. So I just sat there staring at the celling. Eventually he did say something but I was sleeping.

The next morning I woke up and Danny was there next to me watching me.

"Hey uhh… I was thinking… do you think we should build a new room for you. I mean I was fine. It didn't matter to me I mean… It's your decision." Oh man. We just freking meet. And now he wants to share a bed together! I didn't know what to say. So I just stared dumbly.

"Okay. Wrong question to ask this early I mean we just meet." Forced laugh by him. "I'll go make breakfast" He said getting up. I sat there thinking.

"Sure." I said when I went down stairs. He turned around.

"Sure what?"

"You know what I mean. And you might want to figure it out before I change my mind and say no." I said turning around so he didn't see me blush. Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I stiffened.

"Sorry." He said blushing when I turned around to yell at him.

"It's okay." I said.

"I just didn't think you'd agree to that. I mean less work for me now and I can do other stuff I need to…" He trailed off and looked at me. We made eye contact and I looked down and blushed.

"Let's eat." He said breaking the awkward silence and handing me a piece of bread and a watermelon slice. I took it and sat down at the table. He sat across from me and nibbled on his bread slice. "So today I think I'm going to go mining. Do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah. I know how to fight. Just 'cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't do anything," I said.

"Okay sorry. Didn't mean to offend, but come on. I'll meet you outside in ten min. Go get into something more comfortable. Shirts are in the top draw. Pants and shorts are in the bottom." He said waving me upstairs. Once I got there I picked a simple green shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked outside to find Danny with two wooded training swords.

"These are fresh from the crafting bench, made specially to train. Those over there are our training dummies. But first show me how you fight." He said handing me a sword. I didn't want to hurt him so I was a little soft on him at first until he cut my arm. Then I took the pedal to the metal or wood in this case. I was a monster. I took him down and disarmed him before he could say my name. I smirked and held out my hand to pull him up. He just shook his hand and got up. He had a cut above his right eye and a big cut was on his knee.

"You are better than I expected." He said smiling.

"Yeah. Never under estimate me." I said walking away back to the castle. I heard him coming up behind me and I slowed so he could catch up. I noticed he was limping. "You should let me look at that when we get back."

"Naw I got it Rachel. Really I do." He added when he saw me looking doubtfully.

"Really. You can't stop me." I said wiping the blood from above his eye. He grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked at him. He lowered my wrist gently.

"Fine." He said finally as we were approaching the stairs in the castle. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. Then I shoved him onto the bed and told him to wait as I got the water ready. When I came back out he was bleeding even worse than before.

I took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He was limping so bad now he had to lean against me. "Get in," I told him.

He chuckled and said, "But what about my clothes?"

"I'm not helping if you take them off." I said. So he got in slowly and groaned as his cuts touched the clean water. I added some soap into the bath. He's so cute when he's helpless, I thought. I gently eased the cloth on his knee and his cut above his eye. Then I helped ease him out and got him dried off. "Are you wearing underpants and a undershirt?" I asked. He nodded so I eased him out of his wet shirt and his pants. The little liar wasn't wearing a undershirt. I glared at Danny and he just shrugged and said to pay attention to the matters at hand. So I added some cream to the cuts and eased him into his bed.

"I'll be right back with something to eat." I promised. He nodded and winced as he eased his leg into a more comfortable position.

"Here Danny." I said handing him some cooked beef and a slice of bread.

"Thanks," he said taking the bread.

I smiled and waited for him to finish. While he was eating I went to the closet and draws and got out new clothes for him to change into.

"Here" I said throwing them at him. "Change into dry clothes. I'm not going to sleep in a soaking wet bed. Then I walked into the hallway and went into the study to get a book to read. I found one. It was written by Danny. It looked like a journal. I read it for a few minutes and stopped when I heard him calling my name. I got up and went to the bedroom. I figured I should get changed to and found some suitable clothes.

"Don't look." I said to Danny turning around so my back was to him. He just said yeah but I could tell he was looking. I just pretended not to notice and climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep if it weren't for Danny moving his hand and touching my side. I was wide awake now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of a Minecrafter Chapter 3

Danny

The next morning I woke up before Rachel did and I watched her sleep. Damn she was cute when she was sleeping. I gently moved a strand of hair from her face and hoped she didn't wake up. She didn't. I moved my other hand from her side and her brilliant brown eyes met mine as they fluttered open and she grabbed the hand that was next to her.

"Danny." She said gripping my hand. I gulped and hoped she couldn't see my ears turning red.

"Yeah?" I asked weakly my voice cracking. She started to say something but then dismissed the thought and let my hand go. Then I tried to get up but my leg felt numb. I moved it and I could feel it moving but it was pins and needles. I slowly sat up. Then I realized she still had my hand. I looked at her and she blushed and turned away and let go of my hand.

"Never mind forget it. Silly me you'd never agree or say yes." She mumbled and started to get up. I watched her go outside the room and heard her descended the stairs. I figured I should go and follow her so I got up and went outside. I found her in the study.

"Hey. What's up? You don't seem…normal" I said. She looked up shut the book she was reading and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh nothing. Let's go mining unless you want to fight." She smirked. I frowned still unsure and followed her and grabbed my pick and shovel. I handed her some wooden tools and got to work.

Fifteen Minutes Later

We found some iron down in the mines and while there I was attacked by a zombie. I was mining my own business and gathering the iron when he came up behind me. Rachel eventually killed him but I had worse cuts than before. I only had two hearts left. Rachel offered me some beef and I went up to six hearts. I then said that we should probably get back and Rachel nodded and helped support me back up the mineshaft to the castle. Once again I was shoved into the bath this time I was wearing my undershirt but some of the cuts were there so I took off that to. Rachel then applied more cream and eased me back to bed. I groaned at the pain.

She sat there looking over me as I was dozing in and out and eventually I was fast asleep when she came over and stood above me. She smiled down at me and I smiled back. I moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes gently then the next thing I knew I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her face close to mine and I kissed her. She tried to pull away but my strong arms held her tight. She was surprised at first but then gave in and relaxed and I felt a hunger deep down in my gut and I felt that she did to because suddenly our kisses became more lustful and hungry. We only broke for air. I realized it then that I loved her since I first set my eyes on her.

"Danny," She said. I shushed her and whatever she was about to say and kissed her again but this time is was shorter. She shook her head and went into the other room to change into bedtime clothes. Then she held me tight and guided me into the other room to get changed. Once I did she led me into the bed room and I was shoved onto the bed to sleep. I could hear her almost falling asleep and I remembered to move my hand next to her and gently touching her. Tonight I would put it next to hers.

I woke up when it was still dark out and I wondered why and then I heard it. It was the sound of Rachel opening and closing the chest across the room. I got up slowly and quietly and stumbled over.

"Oh Danny you scared me!" She said when I tapped her on the shoulder. I smiled and took her hand to lead her back to bed. "Oh Danny I'll be back to bed later. Get some rest." This bothered me but I nodded sleepily and went back to bed. In an hour she came back and this time she slid her hand over to mine and we held hands and I fell asleep like that. In the morning I was up first and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for us. Rachel came down later and I fed us.

"Rachel I've been meaning to ask you…" I started. She looked at me. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes of course Danny I was going to ask you later today!" She spluttered in surprise. I got up and hugged her. She hugged me back. I smiled and led her outside.

"Keep your eyes closed. I have a surprise for you." I said gently leading her out to the back of the castle where the stables were. "Keep them shut"

Five minutes later

"Ok, open them" I said. Rachel looked around and saw a horse.

"Oh Danny is that for me?" I nodded and smiled.

"My horse is over there." I said pointing to a black stallion. "He's named Steve."

"Danny, Lets go horseback riding!" Rachel exclaimed.

* * *

ANDDDDD...

More coming soon!

Rachel: Oh I'm gonna love this

Danny: *Blushes*

Rachel: What are you blushing about? *Giggles*

Danny: Nothin *Smirks*

Rachel: Well then *Turns to leave*

Danny: *Runs after her* WAIT!

* * *

See you next time for more!


End file.
